Seeing red
by Thegoldenlock
Summary: KibaXKankuro Yaoi. Kiba don t know when the irritation he felt around the Suna ninja turned into something more. A short story about how the two lover s relationship started.


**AN; This is an attempt on a Kiba X Kankuro yaoi oneshot that I never would have written if my friend who turns one year older asked me to. This is Sparkleshadowcat´s birthday present, I hope you like it. I also have it in my 100 oneshot challange.**

**Notice; An OC is present but she doesn't have a major role in this oneshot. If you are interested in Isozaki Akai read my story "Bad Eyesight". What occurs in this oneshot doesn't occur or affect the main story in any way.**

**Warning; Yaoi is boy X boy love that can become more intense than innocent kisses and hugs. If you dislike, please don´t read. You have been warned.

* * *

**

**Kiba **sighs as he and Akamaru walk down the streets of Konoha, they are really torn and tired. Kiba´s mother forced them to train like never before early in the morning and he can't stop yawning. But that isn't the whole reason behind why he's up this early on a mission-less day such as this day.

It happened some weeks ago when he and his team were on a mission together with this foreign, Grass ninja; Akai. At first the two of them didn't get along at all and Kiba got indebted to her since he broke her staff, or what he first thought was her cane. It has been bothering him and he finally decided to repay her by joining her at her weekly shopping trip.

Kiba sighs loudly. _This is going to be a long day…_Kiba can't help but regret his decision since he wants to be somewhere else right now. One of his _best friends_ is leaving Konoha and it's such a shame that he can't go and say good bye. The face of that certain person lingers in his mind and a weak smile starts to grace his face.

The Inuzuka, accompanied by his loyal dog, turns left at a corner and heads towards the run down apartment building where Isozaki Akai lives. Kiba flinches when his nose picks up the very disgusting smell of trash and rotten food. _How can anyone live here?_ He asks himself. Akamaru whines as if the dog heard his thoughts. He knows that the Isozaki family isn't made of money but living in this part of town is dangerous and disgusting. _Well, Akai might not bother since she can't see it…_Kiba ponders.

"Yeah you agree Akamaru? It stinks…"

Something from the corner of his eye interrupts him and Kiba turns around swiftly to face the danger. He doesn't get a chance to defend himself with the kunai he pulled out of his pocket because he's roughly shoved against the wall by a pair of strong hands.

"I hope you're not referring to me there, dog boy."

Kiba looks up at the man that has him in an iron grip and his usually small eyes gets wide as two plates. The two-year younger man's reaction makes a broad grin grown even bigger on the attacker's face, he's clearly amused. Kiba can't find his words but Akamaru is quick to protest with a loud, angry bark.

"Quiet dog, I´ll just borrow your master for a while so get lost." He snaps at the animal, irritated by his presence.

Akamaru´s attempt to scare him doesn't work and the white dog whimpers when the man pushes him away with one hand like he isn't afraid of him at all. The white dog regards his master for a while and tilts his head to the side when Kiba doesn't protest to the rough manners at all.

"Kankuro!" Kiba breathes out his name with his heart beating rapidly due to the surprise.

"Hehe long time no see." Kankuro greets him in a husky voice.

The Suna ninja inches closer to his victim and smirks when Kiba shivers by their closeness. The fact that Kiba is trying to fight the desire to be close is very amusing in Kankuro´s point of view, the foreign ninja has always loved to risk their relationship to become public. Akamaru whimpers at the sight as he understands what's going on and he hurries to give the two men some privacy.

"Kankuro, I though you and Temari…"

"I decided to give you a proper good bye." He tells him in a serious manner. "We won't be able to see each other for a long time…"

The sarcastic and sadistic Kankuro Kiba knows fades away in front of his eyes as something deeper than teasing seems to haunt the man. That serious expression is something you barely see, only in situations where he no longer can laugh at his enemy or when he's seriously pissed. But just as fast as his normal expression disappears does it reappear and he gives Kiba a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Kankuro…"

Kiba starts to object but he doesn't put much effort to push the other man away from him. Kankuro takes this as a sign to continue and he moves in closer, puts his hands on his lovers hips and plants a deep kiss on the lips he desires. The kiss is very passionate but also rough, to the extent where Kiba´s dog-like fangs draw blood. The kiss ends with a noticeable grunt from both of them.

"What did you say?" Kankuro murmurs against his ear teasingly.

Kiba holds back a moan. The puppet maniac knows all of his weak points and loves to use them against him. The mere sound of Kankuro´s sexy voice creates butterflies in his stomach but whispering it like that to a person with the senses of a dog makes him experience it in a way no regular human could.

"Someone might notice…" Kiba pants due to lack of oxygen.

"Then let them stare, I don't give a damn."

And Kankuro kisses him again.

* * *

**You** might wonder how a _he-saved-me-so-I-saved-him_ relationship turned into something as deep as love? No, there was no love at first sight like some the romantic movies we know and no, Kankuro didn't save Kiba and took his first kiss as a price. Kiba hated Kankuro´s guts; his way to throw him off guard with remarks and nasty comments. He was a guy who he feared to meet in battle and who he hated to talk with. Some say love is an emotion that resembles hate a lot though.

Kiba wanted to forget all his thoughts about the Suna shinobi dressed all in black but the man hounded his dreams. So when they met he couldn't help but blame the innocent man for when he's going though during night-time. Everything turned into a battle eventually and it was really rough.

"What the hell is wrong with you, dog freak!?" He yelled at him as he started to use his puppet techniques.

Kiba hated those scary looking puppets and the fact that Kankuro started to fight seriously made him and Akamary even more thrilled, or rather, Kiba got more frustrated while Akamaru got confused by the mere situation. The two of them dashed towards each other with kunai in their hands and Kiba just snapped. Instead of stabbing his opponent he kissed his secret love on the lips. Kankuro, who was about to attack him from behind with his puppet, lowered his hand by the surprise. His eyes were wide open by shock before he violently punched Kiba in the stomach.

"Argh…"

The Inuzuka fell down on the ground when the intense pain made his knees buckle. Kankuro stared at Kiba who was kneeling in front of him for a moment before he noticed the blood on his lip. He wiped it of with his thumb and stared at the red liquid mixed together with his purple face paint for a moment before he came to a conclusion.

"You…bit me."

And it was around that time that Kiba also noticed that if he didn't surprise Kankuro as he did he would have been pierced by one of his puppet's long needles. Akamaru bit the puppet and trashed its arm even though the battle was officially over. Kiba swallowed his pride as he got up and looked Kankuro in the eye.

"That was a kiss you moron."

The expression on Kankuro´s face was priceless and Kiba will never forget it. His eyes were wide, mouth slightly opened and a very tense body language; so uncharacteristically lost due to the sudden show of affection.

"Kiba…?" He started to question his motives.

But Kiba who already understood the feelings expressed chose to flee.

"Just forget about it."

* * *

**Kankuro** left Konoha with his siblings without talking to Kiba about what happened that day and Kiba knew that his feelings were unwanted. It made him sick, sick with emotions no shinobi should feel because it will slow him down. Not only him but his animal companion too.

"Sorry Akamaru." Kiba apologised. "I guess it's a human thing…"

Everything turned back into normal after some weeks and the kiss was like a dream he saw years ago with a person that he couldn't identify. His mind used a self-protective mechanism to save him from insanity due to emotional pain and he chose to forget that the event took place. Everything returned to him like a punch to his face the day the three Suna siblings returned. Kiba stood there by his friends´ side with the expression of a surprised goldfish as his eyes met Kankuro´s.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted. "Oh, I mean Kazekage-sama."

"Gaara is okay." The red head corrected him.

Kiba felt very left out in a way he never felt before even though a pair of eyes, lined by purple warrior make-up, stared at him. The Inuzuka wanted to disappear from the surface of Earth. Someone who seemed to share his feelings back then was Shikamaru who avoided Temari´s eyes with all his might.

"Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked.

"What? Are you not happy to see us?" Kankuro retorted.

Kankuro looked away from Kiba´s face and he was able to breathe again. _Stupid face paint, making him look so intimidating…_ But he knew that Kankuro had his eyes on him even though he wasn't looking.

"I'm here to meet with the Hokage." Gaara replied.

It was also one of the first times when Kiba were grateful for Shino´s interruptions, the bug maniac told everyone that he and his team needed more training and they prepared to leave. The relief didn't last long because a hand on Kiba´s shoulder stopped his attempt to follow the flow and flee from the situation.

"We need to talk, doggie boy." Kankuro told him sternly, which gave him no choice but to obey.

"K-k-iba…?" Hinata stuttered. The Byakugan user was the first to notice Kiba´s discomfort and she voiced her concern. Kiba shrugged it off though.

"It's okay, I´ll join you soon."

_Don't leave me! We're a team aren't we?_ Kiba wanted to yell at their backs but Kankuro´s presence forced it down his throat.

"Kankuro…" Temari uttered his name as a warning, which he of course ignored.

"Let's go."

The hand on Kiba´s shoulder squeezed him as the older man lead him somewhere unknown to him.

* * *

**The **sound of their steps faded and they faced each other, really faced each other, for the first time after the kiss. It took courage to look him in the face, more courage than he used during his battles throughout his years as a Konoha ninja. _Love is a scary thing._

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked him bluntly with emotions kept beneath a mask of seriousness.

"Spur of the moment." Kiba almost spat out. "I just hate your bad mouth so I thought that I better shut you up."

Kiba cursed himself under his breath, which wasn't what he wanted to tell him. He felt how a blush started to grow on his face, his whole body, and was very certain of that it's wasn't only his face paint that was read. Kankuro didn't comment his colour but he looked at him sceptically.

"So it was like that… do all Konoha ninja kiss someone they hate?" He asked him ironically in an attempt to coax an explanation out of him.

"No! I mean…"

Kiba shut his mouth before he could say something that he would regret. A deep sigh could be heard.

"I can't grasp what you're thinkin´ but…something I know is that I want to do it again."

"Whaaaa---!?" Kiba was interrupted by a pair of lips.

Kiba forced himself to forget their first kiss but their second one was magical and he would never want to erase it from his memory. It was electric and very powerful.

"One month away from Konoha made me realise that… I want you." Kankuro confessed boldly. "And I know that you want me too."

* * *

**Kiba** leans back against the cold wall as Kankuro starts to caress his body with hands trained by fighting with puppets and the Inuzuka can't do anything but enjoy the attention. The fact that he was supposed to meet Akai, who lives nearby, is no longer important. The tongue that's invading his hot cavern drives him crazy and it doesn't take long before a fierce battle of dominance takes place.

There is no uke or seme in this relationship since no one wants to be the girl and things like who wins the dominance is decided by the situation. Kiba who finally lets his desires take control wins the battle is able to coax a deep moan from Kankuro as he thrusts his tongue deeper into his mouth.

Unknown to the busy teenagers does a lone Grass kunoichi approach their location. Her sickly pale skin together with her misty and distant blue eyes makes her stand out compared to the dark and ugly environment. She accidentally kicks a rock, which alerts the two ninja that they're not alone anymore.

"Akai…" Kiba tries to find words to explain the situation.

"I thought you said the chick was blind. Don't move and maybe she'll leave." Kankuro whispers huskily in Kiba´s ear.

"Kiba…?" The albino girl called Akai utters his name in a question.

"It's not what it looks like!!" Kiba exclaims in panic.

Kiba is quick to understand what Akai´s thinking by looking at her facial expression. She's currently trying to grasp the situation by using sound, smell, vibrations and other senses except her damaged sight. Even though she clearly understands that Kiba doesn't want her to find out does she stomp the ground below her to create vibrations. The situation she sees creates a bright red blush all over her face. Kiba starts to panic while Kankuro regards Akai with a raised brow; he thinks she acts very strangely.

"Oh I-I understand…w-we can take that shopping trip another day Kiba. See you around" Akai murmurs nervously as she turns around to give them some privacy.

"Really?" Kankuro utters sarcastically referring to the phrase _see you around_. The Suna ninja is clearly underestimating Akai´s abilities to _see_.

"Shut up Kankuro!" Kiba, who knows how much his friend has grasped what the two of them are up to, tries to stop his friend from embarrassing himself further. A blood red blush cover his cheeks and it makes his two red triangles almost impossible to spot.

"We are so _busted_…"

* * *

**Owari. AN; please tell me what you think  
**


End file.
